


Peak Season

by galaxybrain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Canon Universe, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Power Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrain/pseuds/galaxybrain
Summary: "Gabi, I need you to come down here, now."





	Peak Season

Jack isn't an ashamed omega. In fact, he finds there are a lot of perks to being one; along with his SEP enhanced strength, mobility and nimbleness, he's also able to charm the pants off of any alpha including the most powerful politicians in the world. This is not an exception for one Gabriel Reyes. Possibly the sexiest alpha Jack has ever met, the only one able to make him scream in complete ecstasy. 

 

When they first came across each other in SEP, they both somehow knew they were very... compatible for each other. If the dilated pupils and scents of arousal were anything to go by. However, Jack already had his beta, Vincent, at home waiting for him for when the crisis ended. At first, Jack thought the reaction his body had was simply response to Gabriel's alpha pheromones - omegas being drawn to alphas naturally. Alphas and omegas were also somewhat of a rarity. Betas being the large majority in what many scientists believe was an evolutionary step toward neutralising the human race, there was no definitive proof, however statistics showed every year a steady decline in both alphas and omegas. 

 

SEP, thinking about it, was rough on the omegas. While the organisation itself didn't discriminate, the nature of spring and its tendency to synchronize everyone's heats was a stellar way of resulting in locking up all the omegas who howled for a knot, released their scents and drove the alphas wild to the point of violence. 

 

Which brings Jack to the matter at hand, the first signs of spring blooming outside his office window. The sun shines through and casts a warm light upon his face, his body heating up under the rays. Until he got hotter, and hotter still. With a grimace, he shrugged off his coat and pinched at his fitted shirt, trying to get some airflow and cool off. No such luck. It isn't until he feels a thick ooze of slick between his thighs that he _knows_ what's happening. 

 

With shaky hands, Jack reaches for his private communicator and taps in a brief text message to his favourite alpha. 

 

 **Jack** **:** _Office. Now._

**Gabe:** _Uh oh, am I in trouble Strike Commander? <3_

**Jack:** _Will be if you aren't in here in the next five minutes._

 

Jack starts a mental countdown as he rolls his shirt halfway up his torso in a hopeless attempt to get the sticky heat off him. He doesn't do much else, likes to leave something for Gabriel to unwrap, albeit sometimes the alpha is so pent up he doesn't bother, gets straight to it. Jack likes a man that knows what he wants and takes it for himself with no hesitation.

 

God, it's gotten so hot in here, and Jack is suddenly  _so_ horny, the front of his pants uncomfortable and his underwear slick. He keeps thinking about his alpha, the sheer dominance he exudes, the way he intimidates, how positively possessive he can be. Jack shivers, smiling to himself at the memory of Gabe's cock absolutely nailing him into the bed when Jack teased him about another alpha on base. He swore he saw Gabe's eyes flash red when he did. 

 

_"Only I can make you come like this, make you sound like this. Fucking tease, I should leave you here unsatisfied and weeping."_

 

And he was almost sure Gabe would have if Jack hadn't begged to be speared on the only cock that could ever satisfy him. It was definitely one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

 

The door slides open and Jack's skin ripples in anticipation. His back facing the door means he hears and feels more than sees Gabriel approach and wrap his arms around Jack's waist. His clothed cock his nestled against Jack's ass, and Jack wants to press back against it. Gabe groans when he does, burying his nose into the crook of his omega's neck to scent him.

 

"Oh darling, you smell like you're _starving_." He rumbles, his voice does things to Jack's insides, makes him clench around nothing.

 

"A boy has needs, Mr. Reyes." Jack purrs back, sliding his hands on top of Gabriel's and interlacing their fingers. After a few moments of embracing, Jack turns around to face his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing feather light kisses to his collar bone and neck. 

 

"Tell me what you want, kitten." Gabriel murmurs, his hands wander downwards to cup Jack's ass and squeeze. It coaxes a moan from Jack's lips and he moves his hips in tiny circles wanting more - for Gabe to treat him a little rough, like Jack's his and his only to play with. 

 

Jack trails his lips from Gabe's chest to his ear, biting the lobe teasingly. "I want you to bend me over my desk," Jack whispers in a seductive coo. "pull down my pants and claim me with your knot." His hands slip underneath Gabriel's shirt. "Ruin me for any other alpha, grab my hair and pull on it, leave your marks all over me, let me feel you for the rest of the day after."

 

Gabe stares at Jack in disbelief before chuckling and lifting his omega up. "The spring time has always been good to me when it comes to you, darling." He murmurs, depositing Jack on his desk and kneeling before him. Jack blushes at such a show of submission from an alpha, even if by now he should be used to it. Gabriel isn't like other alphas, treats omegas with the utmost respect and decency. It was a little bit of a turn on if Jack were to be honest. 

 

With gentle hands, Gabriel pulls both of Jack's boots off, then his socks. He handles Jack's body with care, lifting his foot and pressing kisses to his ankle, Jack can feel it send pleasure signals to the base of his cock. "Gabe.." He moans softly as the man in question lifts his gaze to stare at Jack through long eyelashes. His lips move slowly up Jack's leg and eventually he stands to unbutton and unzip his pants. "Getting me naked in my own office? The audacity.." Jack says breathlessly. 

 

"Yes, I am." Gabriel replies bluntly. "You're gonna be completely naked for me." And Jack.. Jack just melts under those words, under the large hands that continue to undress him. He lifts his hips so Gabe can pull the pants down over his legs, folding them neatly and placing them on Jack's desk chair. 

 

"Well, at least you're tidy. Knew there was a reason I kept you around." Jack teases to attempt to ease the tension a little, unable to help being a little bit nervous. The idea of someone walking in to something like this was both tantalising and mortifying. 

 

"Relax, _cariño_." Gabe soothes, rubbing Jack's shoulders before moving on once again to slide his fingers under the hem of his shirt. It's lifted over his head and placed tidily with his pants. Now all that was left was the underwear, which frankly, Jack couldn't wait to get off. They were slick and wet from his arousal and he would probably have to make Gabe get him a fresh pair when they were done here. 

 

Once Jack is bare, he looks at Gabe shyly, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. To Gabe, he looks glorious. All muscle and power, heaving flushed chest, pretty pink nipples, long slim legs. Gabe is just about ready to ravish him. 

 

Because it's peak season, Jack won't need preparing. Omegas being their most fertile this time of year, it means their slick is produced to a higher volume and their muscles are easy to relax while aroused. It doesn't stop Gabe from inserting two fingers inside just to see his omega squirm. 

 

"Y-You gonna.. get naked too?" Jack asks, barely getting his words out because of how good Gabe is making him feel. 

 

"Mmm.. do you want me to?" Gabe asks, curling his fingers to graze Jack's prostate. 

 

Jack nearly yells, arching his back and throwing his head back. Gabe relinquishes his torture to leisurely finger him again in lazy in-and-out movements. Jack recovers only slightly. "Hah.. no, stay dressed." 

 

Gabriel tilts his head and regards Jack with amused curiosity, and is responded to with a breathy moan. "Wanna be exposed for you, alpha, want you to use me." It's at this point Gabe suspects Jack's sub-heat is getting to his head now. 

 

"Yeah, Jack? You wanna be naked for only me?"

 

"Yes, alpha.."

 

Gabe gently pulls Jack into a standing position and toward himself so he can drop gentle kisses about his face, before settling on his lips, deep and sensual, which has Jack whining against his lips. "My poor omega," he murmurs as he parts their lips, "I'll help you feel better soon." Jack's red cheeks darken and his lips part to pant, his body coiled so tight, ready to be sprung into release. "Turn around." Gabe then requests, hands staying planted on Jack's hips as he obeys wordlessly. 

 

Jack's ass is a sight to behold. So firm and peachy, rounded in the best, most subtle way. Gabe gropes at it with strong fingers, kneading the soft flesh and spreading the cheeks to gaze down at the slick that leaks from his pink hole. He feels Jack shiver when he brushes the pad of his finger over it, tracing it and prodding at it gently. He continues his administrations for a while before Jack begins to squirm. "Gabe, baby, please. I've been good.." He begs, jerking his hips as Gabe casually wiggles the tip of his middle finger inside and then back out. 

 

"You've been very good, Jackie." He agrees. "I'm simply enjoying your body." His smile is kissed into Jack's shoulder blade, he moves his body to press Jack's into the desk, moving his hands to cage him in. He then grinds his hips against Jack's ass who moans delightfully.

 

" _Pleeaasee.."_ He whispers desperately, he can feel the outline of his alpha's erection, hot heavy and thick, the cloth of his pants the only thing getting in the way of skin to skin contact. It's heady, but not enough to satisfy the deep ache inside of him. 

 

But Gabriel isn't done yet. He wants to taste Jack before proceeding any further. With that in mind, he withdraws himself and returns to resting on his knees, spreading Jack's ass again and humming. He smells irresistible, ready for the taking, and it makes Gabriel's cock ache in his sweatpants, screaming to just be slid inside already. With one last inhale, he goes to town. He starts with a leisurely drag of his tongue from Jack's perineum to his hole, relishing in the shiver that shakes through Jack's thighs when he does it. Gabe can't see much from this angle, but he knows Jack is bending all the way over the desk by now, biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows.

 

 _He tastes_ _divine_ , Gabe thinks. Wishes he could say it out loud if his mouth wasn't busy already. He can feel the way Jack grinds his ass back against his tongue, feel the way his legs stiffen and relax, hear the sobs that fall from his lips. 

 

"H-Hurry before we get caught, Gabe.." Jack whimpers, yet continues to practically suffocate him, reaching back with his hand to pull his beanie off. This catches Gabriel's attention, and he pulls back to teasingly glare at his mate. 

 

"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry, Jack." He rumbles, giving his hole one last lick before withdrawing altogether. 

 

"Oh, I think I would." Jack purrs, presenting his ass like a prize. 

 

"You always know just what to say to get what you want, don't you?" Chuckling, Gabe pulls the hem of his sweatpants down his hips to his mid thigh, his cock free of the aching pressure it was jailed in. 

 

"One of my many talents." Jack smiles cheekily. "You're about to find out another one."

 

"Mmm." Gabe hums in agreement, looking down upon his beautiful mate and feeling his arousal pulse through him - wasn't Jack the one that was supposed to be in heat? He slowly strokes his cock, the ruddy head peaks out as his foreskin is pulled back, leaking profusely. His breath grows heavy. "Look at you.." He whispers. 

 

"Gabe." Jack turns his head around, panting. "It's so hot, what you're doing right now, but for the love of all that's holy  _fuck me_." 

 

It startles Gabriel into action, he growls loud and clear, and mutters in strained Spanish as his cock sinks deliciously inside Jack, who immediately clenches around him and moans. He's hilted in no time, closing his eyes and grinding his teeth together to stop himself from outright pummeling Jack into the desk instantly. Opening his eyes again is a mistake, because he's greeted with the image of Jack's lovely ass, plush and perfect, pressed tight against his hips, taking all of his cock and wanting more. As he slowly pulls out to thrust back in, Gabe watches that ass take all of him again and again, and it spurs Gabriel into a fast paced rhythm that's losing more and more control as time passes. 

 

Jack isn't any better. He's a wreck, holding his desk for dear life as his ass gets the pounding it wants, that it deserves. "Gabe,  _Gabe_! Holy shit-" He cries, his back arching, moving his hips back against Gabe which only serves to rile the two of them up even more. "That's it, baby. Right there, fuck, shit."

 

"You usually have this much of a potty mouth?" Gabe grunts, he always knew Jack to cuss more in the bedroom than anywhere else, but this was more than usual. He continues his assault and is barely able to stave off his orgasm so he can shove Jack into his. 

 

"Only when I get fucked really good." Jack pants, smiling back at Gabriel, who leans forward to kiss his lips - softly - a direct opposition to how his hips were moving. 

 

"I think I've fucked you better." Gabe quips. "Maybe you should grade me every time we do it." Jack laughs and then moans as Gabe hit his prostate, striking it again and again. 

 

"I'll consider it." Is Jack's final response before he's reduced to whimpers and whines again. It goes on like this a while longer before Jack is reaching back to grab at Gabe's thigh roughly. "God. Keep going." And Gabe does, he goes and goes until Jack is literally quivering and leaking all over his desk. " _Yesyesyesyesyesyes!"_   Jack wails, coming all over its surface and even catching some in the corner of his paperwork. Gabe isn't far to follow, giving a few more powerful thrusts before he spills, groaning loudly through clenched teeth. He doesn't knot, as much as Jack wants him to; his rut is due but hasn't come to fruition yet. 

 

"Fuck, that's a lot.." Jack murmurs breathlessly, feeling the come leak from him as Gabe carefully pulls out. "Heat brain wants to tell you how I want it to knock me up. Normal brain thinks that's really creepy." 

Gabe lips stretch into a grin and he laughs softly. "Not so creepy." He bends to lean his weight on Jack's back, cuddling him and inhaling the scent from the gland on his neck. "Wouldn't be so bad to have a family one day."

 

He can smell the happiness radiating off of his mate, and he basks in it, wanting more. The sex is good, but the aftercare is something Gabriel lives for. To hold his Jack and keep close to him, to forget their busy schedules and the fact they can only see each other at night or on certain occasions such as this. "Yeah?" His mate whispers. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

When they both stand and make to dress themselves again, Jack pauses as he zips his pants back up. "Do you think anyone heard us?" The question amuses Gabe, and he encircles Jack's waist with his arms. 

 

"Oh, definitely." He teases, dropping a kiss to his lover's forehead. "I gotta get back. I'll see you in our room tonight?"  _Our room._ Feels nice to say that. Years of pining and longing for each other as much as they did, no matter how long they have been together, their love and admiration for each other was still as potent as when they first met. 

 

Jack smiles serenely. "Of course." He answers. "Thank you for your kind service, alpha." 

 

"I live only to serve you." Gabriel jokes as he sweeps past Jack with one last fleeting kiss before he's out the door with a quick "love you", the only evidence of their tryst is the unkempt of his clothes. 

 

As he's walking, he wonders when his rut will show its face. Jack always does something kinky for each one, helps put his mind in a different place than the unease of not being in control of it as much as he'd like. Well, Jack's a sexy bastard, with a sexy brain to boot, Gabe has faith he can come up with something.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be titled "Rut" for anyone wondering~


End file.
